vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nemesis Prime (Colossal Kaiju Combat!)
Summary Nemesis Prime is a battle-focused creature, enhanced by alien science and trained by torture, to become a kaiju killer. Her DNA has been made flexible - allow it to express itself more fully than it would otherwise - granting Nemesis Prime more power, more strength, more ferocity, more armor, and a thicker concentration of energy in her blood. This “unlocked” DNA is what allows Nemesis to shift her combat style to face each opponent. In addition to her formidable physical presentation, Nemesis Prime has significant psychic abilities that allow her to anticipate her opponent's attack pattern - exploiting inclinations for hunger, guilt, and fear - as well as certain specific weaknesses which may or may not exist in that opponent. (Official Origin) Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-C, likely Low 2-C Name: Nemesis Prime Origin: Colossal Kaiju Combat! Gender: Female Age: Unknown Height: 113 meters Weight: 62,000 metric tons Classification: Alien "goddess", original Nemesis, kaiju killer, Greek god of vengeance Powers and Abilities: |-|Normally=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 2; Is 113 meters tall), Fire and Explosion Manipulation (Via blood), Enhanced Senses, Energy Projection (Via concentrated light), Precognition, Information Analysis (Can see the weakness of an opponent), Statistics Amplification (Grows in power based on an opponent's fear, hunger, and guilt), Regeneration (Mid-Low) |-|With Power-Ups=Statistics Amplification (Including Damage, Strength, Speed, Weight, and Defense), Damage Boost, and Invulnerability Attack Potency: At least Star level (Comparable to other kaiju who destroyed stars in a great war against other comparable beings, killed opponents who could create and wield stars, create stars, and emit the power of stars), likely Universe level+ (Comparable to other kaiju who caused the big bang and can potentially destroy the universe, can sustain the universe's existence, and continues the existence of the universe. Said universe contains multiple dimensions, timelines, etc) Speed: At least FTL, possibly Massively FTL (Comparable to other kaiju who can travel through between stars, through the galaxy, can fly multiple light-years in a short amount of time) Lifting Strength: Class M (Can lift and grapple with kaiju comparable to herself; kaiju can throw kaiju around and casually fly with other kaiju) Striking Strength: At least Star Class, likely Universe Class+ Durability: At least Star level, likely Universe level+ (Can take attacks from other kaiju) Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters via size, at least tens of meters possibly hundreds of meters with abilities Standard Equipment: *None notable *'Optional Equipment:' **'Maro's Power-Up:' Increases Nemesis Prime's speed and damage. Also bloodlusts Nemesis Prime. **'Grah's Power-Up:' Increases Nemesis Prime's strength, defense, and weight, but reduces mobility. Defense is to the point of having Invulnerability. **'Valtar's Power-Up:' Increases Nemesis Prime's speed, especially when charging. **'Sundera's Power-Up:' Increases Nemesis Prime's precision and energy gain. Intelligence: Average (Comparable to other sentient kaiju) Standard Tactics: Is perpetually bloodlusted with Power-Ups and becomes unafraid of harm that it may receive Weaknesses: While Nemesis Prime moves and attacks quickly, she doesn't turn or refocus her attentions at the same speed. This allows swift or agile opponents to maneuver around her rather easily. She also has difficulty engaging airborne enemies with her attacks, as she lacks a reliable ranged arsenal. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Energy System:' Via her mystical and psychic conduits, Nemesis Prime is directly fueled by an opponent's fear and pain. Every time she wounds an opponent, she gains energy. Due to this, she gains a lot of energy through her quick and rapid attacks against opponents who can't fight back. *'Ranged Combat:' **'Debris:' Nemesis Prime will use any nearby debris, cars, or rubble, as projectiles due to her lack of them. **'Explosive Blood:' Similarly to her half-child, Nemesis, Nemesis Prime's blood is explosive. This is used as an excellent defense, even if her opponent is farther than her melee range allows her to attack. **'Shoulder Spikes:' Nemesis Prime will focus and reflect energy through her shoulder spikes to burn opponents at a far distance. *'Melee Combat:' **'Grappling:' Due to her large and bulky physic, she is resistant to other kaiju's grapples. Also, she will feed off an opponent's fear when near them, growing stronger and learning their weaknesses. **'Melee Attacks:' Nemesis Prime's quick and heavy claw slashes, along with her enormous armored bulk, make her the ideal close combatant. Though her arms can't be used to attack those behind her, her tail is used to knock an opponent back in her grasp. She uses biting, knee attacks, large claws, and raking kicks to pummel her opponent from every possible angle when in close range. Note: * Scaling for Colossal Kaiju Combat * Though canon to her story and the story of Nemesis, this profile doesn't include feats from the novel "Project Nemesis". Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Tier 4 Category:Colossal Kaiju Combat! Category:Female Characters Category:Monsters Category:Kaiju Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Giants Category:Neutral Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Tier 2